The Plague
by deathchibi
Summary: Sequel to equinox, however readable w/o reading that 1st plagued by sin doubt, and looking into the eyes of death... is it even possible to live again?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1- Back

Early that morning, I sat at the table staring longingly out the window. My sister Yami was already at training, and I was stuck at home with my parents, Gaara and Kiyoshi, for the day. Or just my mom, to be exact. Dad was gonna be at work, and it seemed like everyone had something remotely interesting to do- except for me, of course. Being a twin definitely had its perks, but at these boring times all we ever did was get into fights and disagree on things. I was still glad that my sister was out for the day training with Sakura's daughter, though. suddenly, the stench of smoke filled my nostrils as mom slid something that looked like it would come alive and try to rip my internals from my body while I was still alive. I decided not to say anything, mom didn't Cook a lot and I should appreciate her efforts. Unfortunately, I didn't. The black thing loomed from my plate, and so I said "MOM! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FILTHY MUCK!" She looked hurt for a second, and then went back to looking annoyed. "Well, you obviously don't mince words, Arashi." She said. "well," Kiyoshi continued on with a sigh, "if you must know, it is an omelet." I looked at her like she had four heads. "Um… aren't those suppose to be… you know… yellow?" she crossed her arms and pouted. (a/n interruption: I wanted her to have accidentally added some chemical-X and that's how the power puff girls were born. no more crappy lies. Unfortunately, this is a Naruto fan fiction.) She walked away in defeat. She was used to my sister cooking breakfast in the morning, and apparently didn't know how to cook with her childhood issues and all. still, another spanking victory for me. I heard the foot steps of my mom leaving the room, but they unexpectedly stopped. She turned around to face me, a smug yet evil smirk plastered on her pale face. "well… I guess if you're complaining about you're breakfast so much… you should go make it yourself…?"

She raised her eyebrows. Damn it! A gap in my strategy! grrrr…. and that was that. Sulking off into the kitchen, I prepared a pan ant put the stove on. The blue flame flared up from the gas burner and I cracked some eggs into the pan. I turned to go reach for the cabinet when the world went black for a second. I rested my hand on the granite counter for a second, but when I turned around, to mu horror I found the burner on high! Everything in the pan was ruined. touché….. two can play this game, mom… I thought. (yet another a/n: at the bottom of each chapter, I will list the amount of points Kiyoshi and Arashi have scored throughout the story… just for fun.) I quickly thrust the toxic contents off somewhere, shutting off the burner. I concentrated really hard on sensing all the chakras in the house. My dad, Gaara, was up in my parent's room, and as expected, mom was right outside the kitchen. I jumped out and pointed at her enthusiastically. "HA! FOUND YOU!" There was nothing there…? I felt a sharp pain in between my shoulder blades and immediately turned around, facing the laughing expression of my mother. Damn her… she had turned my well played victory into a crushing defeat. For burning my food and then rubbing it in by jabbing me between the shoulder blades…. damn her… suddenly, the steps of dad coming down the stairs plagued mom and my ears. She motioned for me to throw out the radio-active eggs, and returned to a normal state, greeting the Kazekage as he walked over. "what's… wrong?" Asked my red- haired father, sending my mom and I a suspicious glare. Kiyoshi walked over and kissed him gently. "Oh, nothing. Arashi and I just ate. We were getting ready to leave." and just like that she brushed off all that just had happened. Damn. Her.

My mother than motioned for me to leave the room with her, and we walked out the front door together. After a few steps out the door, I said "et tu, mom?" with a scowl plastered on my face. "heheh. I don't know what you're talking about. Now why don't we not completely lie to your father and go train somewhere?" Said mom nonchalantly. At last, something non-boring to do.

Later on in the day, Dad called a 'family meeting'. What the hell did I do wrong this time? We all sat around the kitchen table and stared at him for a few awkward moments, while he thought of a good context to tell us what we needed to hear. A silent gasp was heard just as he was about to speak, and he said… "We're going to Konoha." we all looked at him "…" "HELL YEAH!" shouted mom with a dramatic motion/spasm consisting of jumping up to attention and slamming her palms on the table in excitement. I sighed. There was a hot babe on my team here… and of course we had to leave just when I was breaking the ice…

We packed up to leave early the Next morning, and I was forced to lug my heavy heart out the door along with the rest of my family. Trust MY luck. Goodbye love life. The trek was long and boring, consisting of sand, heat, sand, oh and I forgot to mention, more sand. The tiny speck that was Konoha never seemed to get closer, until we were finally there, of course. I was so bored and tired that I barely heard my mom shriek when she met the Hokage. "NARUTO I'VE MISSED YAH BUDDY!" (if you haven't noticed already, my mom is very… loud.) She introduced my sister and I to the guy that looked like he was a super sayan, with blue eyes and gy-normus hair. I don't Know how his wife, Hinita and him fell in love, because they seemed like opposites. Naruto was boisterous and loud, while Hinita was calm and quiet. They had a purple haired daughter that hid behind her mom the entire time. Just one of those people, I guess.

Over the entire quest there, my parents had never bothered to mention why we were going to Konoha in the first place, and I stood outside their room in the place we had rented ready to confront them. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door and straightened out, adjusting my posture. Waiting for a reply, I knocked on the door again, and sucked in air. Getting frustrated, I pushed open the dark wood door, saying, "Look, whatever you're trying to hide from me-" I was shocked by the lack of presence in the room.

oooooooo0oooooooo

Yay I FINALLY started teh said sequel! Splee! Its been how long now? like… as long a It took for Goku to Beat freiza, which was like what- 20 episodes? My mind has been dormintinatedful for like the past year or so… it's been so long… sniffle...

*starting next chapter, I will be making a play list for each one that I would strongly recommend you listening to while reading to set the mood, ya kno? Just open up a new Tab and search it on youtube… got meh?

*******super special thanks to Rainbowdragongirl101. Without her, you would not be reading this fan fiction.


End file.
